1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a power source equipment and a power supply method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in information technology, power over Ethernet (PoE) technology is widely used in various kinds of network systems.
A typical PoE (power over Ethernet) system includes a power source equipment (PSE) and power devices (PDs). The PSE (power source equipment) is configured to provide powers to the PDs (power devices) via a twisted pair cable. With the foregoing configuration, it is not necessary to equip an independent local power source for each of the PDs (power devices) such that the network system can have an expanded number of applications.
However, the load capacity of the PSE (power source equipment) is limited by it's physical restriction (e.g., the PSE (power source equipment) may be damaged by excessive current when simultaneously providing powers to a large amount of PDs (power devices)). Thus, an important area of research in this field involves ways in which to flexibly provide powers to the PDs (power devices) on the basis of actual requirements.